The objectives of this project are to continue two randomized controlled intervention trials currently underway in Linxian, a county in north central China with one of the world's highest rate of esophageal cancer. This involves the distribution of NCI-supplied vitamin/mineral pills to 3400 persons with esophageal dysplasia, and to 30,000 in the general population of this high-risk area. All deaths and cancer occurrences among the study populations will be recorded, so that mortality and cancer incidence rates between those receiving active pills vs placebo can be contrasted to test the effectiveness of the nutrient supplementation in reducing cancer risk.